Crystal Lowe
Crystal Lowe (1981 - ) Film Deaths *''Sanctimony'' (2000) [Chrystal]: Killed (off-screen) by Casper Van Dien. (Thanks to Alessio) *''Children of the Corn: Revelation (2001)'' [Tiffany]: Drowned when living cornstalks sprout in her bathtub (also stabbing her in the process) and pull her under. (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Ozzie) *''Insomnia (2002)'' [Kay Connell]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by Robin Williams, a short time before the movie begins; her body is shown in photos that Al Pacino looks at during the flight to Alaska, then in the morgue after Al arrives. We only see momentary glimpses of the murder in quick-cut flashbacks. (Nudity alert: Full frontal) (See also Maria Mathiesen in the 1997 version.) (Thanks to El Kabong) *''Black Christmas[[Black Christmas (2006)| '(2006)]] [Lauren Hannon]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) and has her eyes gouged out by Dean Friss. Her body is shown lying in bed afterwards with her arm covering her face when Katie Cassidy and Kristen Cloke discover her (not realizing that she's dead until her face is uncovered). (Thanks to Darren, Jonathan, TravellingMan, Robert, EXXXposed Domikate, Steve, and Cody) *Final Destination 3 (2006)' [''Ashlyn Halperin]: Burned to death (along with Chelan Simmons) in a tanning salon when the condensation from Chelan's drink short-circuits the tanning bed, after which a plank of wood falls and jams the doors shut, trapping them inside. (She also falls to her death in the roller-coaster crash in Mary Elizabeth Winstead's premonition, but this is prevented when Crystal and Chelan get off the ride. The US DVD's "Choose Their Fate" feature leads to alternate outcomes for several scenes; by choosing "Tails" at the coin-toss, Crystal remains on the coaster and is killed in the crash. By choosing "76 degrees" in the tanning-salon scene, Crystal gets out of the tanning bed before she can be trapped in it; as a result, instead of burning, she is electrocuted when Chelan falls onto the tanning-bed lamps while Crystal is helping her out of the bed.) (Nudity alert: Topless in the original version, Topless and rear in the alternate scene) (Thanks to Korey, Keenan, Mike, Domikate, and Gordon) *''Wrong Turn 2: Dead End[[Wrong Turn 2: Dead End (2007)| '(2007)]] [Elena]: Slashed repeatedly across the back with a machete by Rorelee Tio by the creek. (Thanks to Andree, Wayne, Cody, and Frank) TV Deaths *Masters of Horror: Pick Me Up (2006)' [''Lily]: Tortured/slashed to death by Warren Kole after he ties her to the bed in a motel. ('Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Alessio and Creepenstein) *''Yeti: Curse of the Snow Demon'' (2008; TV Movie) [Ashley]: Skull crushed when the Yeti steps on her head. (Thanks to Wayne and Cody) *''Killer Mountain'' (2011; TV Movie) [Nina]: Eaten by the monster in the cave, as Aaron Douglas, Paul Campbell and Torrance Coombs watch in horror. Gallery Ashlynsdeath.jpg|Crystal Lowe in Final Destination 3 CrystalLowe_BlackChristmas.png|Crystal Lowe in Black Christmas Jessemoss2.jpg crystal lowe yeti.png|Crystal Lowe in Yeti: Curse of the Snow Demon Lowe, Crystal Lowe, Crystal Lowe, Crystal Lowe, Crystal Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Final Destination film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:People who died in a Wrong Turn film Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Actors who died in Joe Lynch Movies Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Actors who died in Glen Morgan Movies Category:Final Destination Cast Members Category:Chinese-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by rollercoaster crash Category:Death scenes by bodily torture Category:Primeval Cast Members Category:People who died in a Black Christmas film